disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Our House Now!
"It's Our House Now!" was a musical number from the direct-to-video movie Mickey's House of Villains, In which Jafar leads a large group of Disney Villains in taking over the House of Mouse. Lyrics Mickey Mouse: Okay, everyone. Now it's time for a change of pace. Cruella De Vil: Lights out! Mickey Mouse: while his head turns left and right Huh? Jafar: Right you are, Mickey. It's Halloween, you know, and with just the right touch... ''Jafar: This could be quite the place...'' ''Cruella De Vil: Full of wholesome, happy faces'' ''Ursula: Hanging out'' ''Captain Hook: Feeling fine'' ''Hades: Where everyone's a friend of mine.'' ''Cruella De Vil: Inside this evil joint,'' ''Captain Hook: Every guest gets to the point.'' ''Jafar, Captain Hook, Cruella, and Hades: This day will live in infamy now clock chimes midnight ''Ursula: House of Mouse is history all laughs evilly Now Hitch Hiking Ghosts fly in back of theater-sized TV screen 'Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Cruella, and Hades: It's our house now!'' ''All villains: It's our house now!'' ''Hitchhiking Ghosts, Anastasia, and Drizella Tremaine: It's the fact you can't ignore!'' ''Pete, Hook's Pirates and Maleficent's Goons: Shut the windows,...'' Hitchhiking Ghosts:'lock the doors!singing while scaring Winnie-the-Pooh & Piglet ''All villains:' It's our House now! ''Hook's Pirates: Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs.'' ''The Fates: Join the rabble-rousing crowd.'' ''All villains: It's our house now!'' ''Si and Am: All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly,meow and purr gaily ''Maleficent: Every evil queen gets due respect!turns into a dragon ''Chernabog:''Sing Love your work 'speaking to Maleficent ''Kaa:' Minnie You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me...singing while hypnotizin 'The Queen of Hearts:' You've had your fun'' ''The Card Soldiers: You've made your play'' ''Jafar, Captain Hook, The Queen of Hearts, The Card Soldiers and Kaa: But every rodent has his day!'' ''All villains: It's our house now!'' Pain and Panic:'Down an' dirty speaking not sing ''Chernabog and the Big Bad Wolf (with All villains):' It's our house now! ''Hook's Pirates: What a party!'' ''Hades: What a place for breakin' bread.'' ''The Fates: Meet your maker.'' The Queen of Hearts:'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!! off the Fates' headsspeaking while scaring Cinderella, Belle, and Aurora] ''All villains:' It's our house now! ''The Big Bad Wolf: What a party!'' ''All villains: Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed!'' ''Cruella De Vil: Get those puppies!'' ''Captain Hook: Game over, Mickey!'' ''Ursula: Hit the road, Minnie!'' ''Jafar: Take a hike, chickies!'' ''All villains: IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW!'' ''Some villains: Don't bother comin' back!'' ''All villains: It's our house now!'' 'All villains:'cheering and laughing and the Trivia *It's Our House Now became a popular song in most fanfiction and Youtube videos. It is even notable to be resung by many numerous Disney villains who never appeared in the movie such as Scar, Morgana, Zira, Sark, Bill Sykes, Madame Medusa, Shan Yu, Oogie Boogie, The Queen & many others. Aside from that, it is also resung by numerous non-Disney characters as well. Gallery Category:Songs Category:House of Mouse songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Halloween Songs Category:Group songs